Drunken Nights that Led to Hung Morning
by RaindowBowCupcake
Summary: Sequel to Poker Night and Hung Over Morning. This is a short one-shot off what happened when the liquor came into play.  Enjoy. One-Shot OOC - only slightly Enjoy.


Ello! This is the sequel to Poker Night and Hung Over Mornings. Thanks to you great reviewers for the adds and...well reviews! lol And thanks to -Horrid Nightmares Haunt Me- for the idea, so I wrote this This is what happens _during_ the time when the liquor came into play. Thanks you guys! Enjoy!

Author : LailaniWolf

Drunken Nights that Lead to Hung over Mornings

"**That isn't fair!"** The outburst was loud as Tyler threw the card at Matt, causing Jeremy to jump, but when jumping and leaning to far back, the other males looked over shocked at first as Jeremy's chair toppled backward, causing the youngest teen in the room to go sprawling across the wooden floor. Stefan just shook his head at the two teen humans burst out in drunken giggles. The had been drinking none stop for the last thirty minutes, though in the last three hours they had polished off two medium sized bottles and were almost done with the third, though was still a mystery to Stefan is to _where_ they got the bottles in the first place, three bottles of vodka aren't just laying our in plain sight.

First just starting at small sips, and then getting into the drink games with Jeremy trying to out beat Tyler in a drinking game that had no name, which in success he had one with a loud gurgle. Stefan just knew that this one was going to hurt in the morning. He himself had taken a few sips, well gulps, but it in turn had no effect on him but a slight buzzing in his head, that quickly clear up. It took a whole bottle of bourbon to knock Damon back a few notches, and he was drinking human blood still, from blood bags instead of the warm source that had been his previous diet, damn Stefan and his morals.

Stefan walked over and picked Jeremy up, placed his arms under Jeremy's from behind using his vampire strength to haul the boy off the floor, which was a little harder considering he was lagging, the youngest legs still splayed out, already hanging half in the air, and giggling like a maniac even though just a second ago his head had become acquainted with the hard wooden floor of the dining room.

Damon sighed in glee at just seeing the humans drunk off there rockers, though he thought Jeremy would last longer with holding his liquor considering he practically used to be an alcoholic, and druggie, and well other things, but Damon wasn't going to get in that.

He stood in front Jeremy and grabbed this jacket, over the pockets and pulled the boy forward till his shoeless encased in warm socks –like all the rest of the boys had thought it was a good idea to take their shoes off and throw them were ever- feet were flat on the floor, and he was standing wobbly, Damon holding on to the sides of his jacket.

"**Ay, ay, I know I ham tott- I mean…I know I am hot, but copping a feel isn't free."**Jeremy's eyes were dilated and his speech slurred and stuttering, as he wagged his finger at Damon grinning madly, but Damon just raised an eyebrow and slapped the boys hand away, just as Stefan walked over having to pry the last bottle of Vodka, which was a nearly empty bottle, from the blond headed boy that was laughing hysterically, who hollered rather loudly as he got slugged in the arm by a snarking and now falling Tyler. Tyler toppled over trying and almost failing to slug Matt in the arm. Matt just shook his head rubbing his arm, spitting out something that didn't make any sense, not even to the keen hearing of the vampires in the room.

Stefan took a gulp finishing off the bottle before they could damage there selves anymore. They would all most likely be bruised before the night was over, and Damon, was still just gleeful and filled with amusement, as the three boys tripped and garbled none intelligible words, their drunken minds seemingly filled with nothing but gibberish and easy amusement.

"**Damon."** Stefan's tone was reproachful, and well, it was a _Stefan_ tone. Damon looked over at him with fake innocence. **"You just had to tell them to drink up didn't you?"**

"**Well Stefan, they did it to themselves."**Damon replied shrugging, though had to duck as Tyler for some reason took a random swing at his face…with his fist. Damon looked pissed for a second as he looked at the boy, who had a slight expression that matched Damon's, though again his facial expression changed not a second later, and he got an almost a stoner's euphoria as he looked somewhere beyond Damon's head, and Damon sighed chuckling.

"**It's three in the morning, I am going to go and find Elena, you make sure, these guys don't try and kill each other….or themselves."** Stefan finished with a flinch and Matt was tackled heavily to the floor, though it wasn't a real tackle, more like Jeremy, who was unstably leaning Matt, caused them both to crash to the floor after a very much unstable Matt shifted and his foot caught on the coffee table.

Matt's body sounded loud as it hit the floor living room floor, but his laughing was louder after turned his head, with his eyes closed to slits and laughed at his self. Jeremy ended up on the floor close to the recliner and he shifted and propped up against it. **"Well, aren't you guys just a big o'bag of laughter."** Damon's tone was sarcastic to the extreme and his smirk in full Damon mode. Stefan rolled his eyes before actually leaving Damon with the three teens, there obnoxious action

Damon barely moved as he was shoved, sighing he turned back to Tyler who had pushed him. Damon's voice had been grating to Tyler's now prickling mind, and the only way he could see to silence the noise, was to knock it over, though that only got a raised eyebrow, before the world was tilting and he was face down on the carpet floor of the living room close to the others boys, though how they all got there again was annoyingly unknown. Tyler breathed deep for a few minutes before deciding that the floor felt to good, and just tucked his long arm under his head rubbing his socked feet against each other, comfortable and proceeded to fall asleep.

"**Well, that's disappointing."** Damon said, his tone, actually sounded disappointed as he spied over at Jeremy, who had managed to lift his heavy feeling body into the recliner, and was sprawled across it, now snoring lightly, his mouth opened slightly. Matt again garbled as he tried and failed to crawl on the long and comfy looking couch, and Damon sighed reached Matt's side and rolling him on the couch before heading over and plunking down on the love seat. _'__**It's going to be a fun morning…well for me anyways'**_Damon thought to himself as crossed his legs, placing his ankle on his knee, stretching the other out and waited, watching till the sun rose, and waiting for this fun poker night to end, and the hung over morning to begin.


End file.
